Albus
Albus Pathonova (アルバス・パフォノヴァ) is a demon type Celestial and a minor character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. They also made a cameo appearance in SUCKSUHAN. Appearance Albus has pale skin and tired looking, deep red eyes, with pink bags underneath them. They have messy shoulder length red hair along with matching colored wings. They are usually seen wearing black and red goggles on their head, along with black or deep burgundy pants and shoes. In their official profile art, they are wearing a black jacket over a striped red shirt. Their tail is red and ends in an IV bag, containing some red liquid, likely blood. In their official profile art, they can also be seen holding a lead drainage pipe stained with blood. In other illustrations, Albus can be seen wearing what can be assumed to be their work attire. Either a similar striped red shirt, black tie, and a white lab coat, or more commonly seen wearing an outfit similar to Enza's, with a belted white shawl and buttoned lab coat. Personality Albus is said to be chill and easygoing. They are stated to be lazy as well, being the only demon directly stated to not get very far in their studies because of it. Though this laziness is not present entirety of the time, as they are also said to easily pick fights with others, likely explaining the bloody appearance of the drainage pipe in their official art. Most illustrations show them generally happy and laughing. Background Not much is known about Albus' background aside from the fact they are a friend and former roommate of Mephis and Lamia. They major in hematology, the study of blood. They are also stated to be the sole biological parent of Enza Pathonova, as well as being the only one totally immune to their "deadly touch". Relationships Albus is said to have relationships with the following characters so far. Enza Pathonova Enza is Albus' child. Their relationship is good, Pyo stating they're "ultra chill with each other", along with an image of Enza curled up on Albus. Albus is the only one immune to Enza's deadly touch. Mephis Serizawa Stated to be previously college roommates. Not much is known about their relationship, aside from the fact all three would drink often and had to apparently move apartments 6 times due to damage they caused. Lamia Albus is Lamia's former roommate and friend. They would both get in trouble back in their days, causing havoc and getting drunk. The two seem to still be on good terms. Taffy Starbur Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet outside the fact Taffy is listed as an associate on Albus' page. Satsuki Serizawa Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet outside the fact Satsuki is listed as an associate on Albus' page, they likely know each other due to his relationship with Enza and Mephis. Tetsuya Takemitsu Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet, outside the fact Tetsuya is listed as an associate on Albus' page. Some illustrations on Uchinokomato.me show Tetsuya seemingly annoyed by Albus' presence. Quotes * "You want to order pizza again?" - Albus speaking to Enza * "Mephis you got any hops?" - Albus in a doodle * "Blew a hole in the ceiling with the SodaStream dude." - Albus, with an actual SodaStream Trivia * Albus has been stated, on multiple occasions from various sources, to canonically smoke weed. * Albus' name comes from the Latin ''albus,'' meaning "white". * Albus' and Enza's surname Pathonova is seemingly a portmanteau of "pathogen" and "nova". * Albus' hobby is smoking. * Albus' official art was posted on the Nebulamancers site on April 20th, also known as 4/20. A response on Curiouscat by Pyo implies this was completely intentional. * A lot of doodles involving Albus seem to reference a series of videos named "hops" made by LA turtle, particularly the video "hops 3", notable for including a SodaStream. Gallery 26e1f932ad356d1f947fea04bf89fc82.png 8e93a1afdd5a408a2a364f4e762dc543.png chill.png|functional family 972a44867fdc3f1ff1e1e0c6fedaf9c1.png|"Weed!" 5a91cc3b63ef4ecb2048ed7343a353ec.png 10c6bda0ab8cb97cc824742c0b642d13.png 030c0f1deb4224a7657697cf1ef14375.png A184f00a20e381d014b299d506d10e73.png Pop-it.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png 10f2fc55096bbfaca5590ca922fda734.png 4fe142b681c61e49c87acbb579b293ee.png 2941077a9c42dc4c0c562664b6789b9f.png Blewaholeintheceilingdude.png F5005f8d14b8528cea515d6681028335.png SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan30.gif sucksuhan31.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/albus.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/177222 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan